thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
B. Everett (Video Game)
'B. Everett '''is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season One, and was the younger brother of the protagonist, Lee Everett. He is encountered outside of the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore in Macon, Georgia when Doug and Lee go to take a look outside. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Little was known about B. Everett's life prior to the outbreak, except that he was Lee's brother, and that he assisted with the family business of running and operating the pharmacy in Macon, Georgia. On an April Fool's Day, he put flour in his mother's tuba. Then, when she woke up Lee by blowing the tuba in his face, the flour went onto Lee. When he was young, he was bullied constantly based on his skin color, but one day, he fought back, giving the bullies a harsh beating, and regaining his confidence. Another trio of bullies hassled him sometime later, tossing cans at him from their truck as he rode his bike. He boarded the truck to assault the trio. As he went to jump off, he was struck in the head by a tree branch and severely injured. His survival of the incident increased Lee's respect for him so much that Lee remembered it during the apocalypse. Lee also commented that his brother always got sick, though he might have been faking it. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" While Lee was at the pharmacy with the other survivors, he talked to Doug, and the two went outside to look around for supplies and to devise a plan on how to escape. While Lee talked to Doug about certain survivors in the pharmacy, he eventually noticed his brother being trapped by a fallen power line lamp post. To cover up his shock at seeing his brother dead, Lee pretended that he had just seen his pharmacy ID badge and realized that he worked at the drugstore. (Determinant) He tried convincing Doug that he had the keys, but Doug insisted that they get more proof before attempting a risky move to get to the body. Once Lee found his family photo in the office of the pharmacy, he showed Doug that the walker (Lee's brother) used to work at the store, and that he would be carrying the keys necessary to open the office door to the pharmacy so that they could get the drugs needed for Larry. Doug finally agreed, and watched Lee's back as he moved to approach his brother. Lee reached him, apologizing for not being there for him and their parents before he killed him, taking the keys and leaving the corpse behind. "Long Road Ahead" After Lee discovers that Duck has been bitten by a walker, Katjaa asked him to be the one to tell Clementine. Lee breaks the news to her slowly, but she is still in shock over the murder she had just witnessed Lilly commit. Season 2 "No Going Back" In Clementine's dream, when Clementine talks with Lee in the RV, B. is mentioned by Lee, saying that he was always sick, which made Lee think he was faking his illnesses. Death Killed By *Zombies/Infection (Alive) *Lee Everett (Zombified, Out of Mercy) Lee realized his brother was a walker, and assumed that he was attacked by the walkers while he attempted to defend his parents from them. With the rest of the walkers distracted by the televisions across the street, Lee apologized to his brother and proceeded to slice into his neck and finally in the head with an axe several times. Once dead, he grabbed the keys from his body and headed back to the pharmacy. Relationships Lee Everett Lee is B. Everett's brother. They were not very close due to Lee's accident of killing somebody after he finds out his wife was cheating on him. It can be inferred that Lee didn't know what his brother thought of him after that, as he was not allowed to talk to his family. Lee misses his family, as was mentioned in Episode 1 to Clementine. Lee somehow held some guilt for not being with him, and their parents during the course of the outbreak, the guilt is so apparent when he apologizes for not being there with them as he was about to kill the walker version of his brother in, "A New Day". After Lee finds him zombified he was extremely upset and bid him an emotional goodbye. He was later on mentioned several times, once in "Long Road Ahead", when Lee mentioned to Clementine about a story of event that almost got his brother killed back in the days. And once in "No Going Back" where Lee mentioned that he was always sick, and that made Lee thought he was faking it. These remarks Lee made regarding his brother indicate that he deeply misses his brother. Mr. Everett B. Everett is Mr. Everett's other son. It is mentioned by Lee that if B. was with his parents when the zombies attacked, he would've died for them, so it can be inferred that B. loved his father and was close to him. Mrs. Everett Mrs. Everett is B. Everett's mother. Although not much is heard about her, it can be inferred he loved her very much. It is mentioned by Lee that if he was with his parents when the walkers attacked, he would've died for them. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Zombified) Trivia *B. Everett's first name is unknown. Lee never mentions it, and only sees his pharmacy ID badge which has the initial "B. Everett" on it' *According to Lee, B. Everett was sick very often. *B. Everett is the only member of Lee's family to appear on screen, albeit a walker. *Upon Lee reaching his undead brother before finding the keys, he calls him "Bud" before putting him out of his misery. This could be an allusion to his actual name, though it could just as likely be an endearing nickname. Category:All Video Game Characters Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 1 VG Characters Category:Season 1 VG Uncredited Characters Category:A New Day.